Adventure Time
Adventure Time (sometimes called Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. The show is about a boy named Finn and his magical talking dog with streching and morphing powers, Jake, who go on adventure in the magical world of Ooo. The series is based on a short produced for Nickelodeon and Frederator Studios' animation incubator series Random! Cartoons. After the short became a viral hit on the internet, Cartoon Network picked it up for a full-length series that previewed on March 11, 2010, and officially premiered on April 5, 2010. The series, which is heavily inspired by the fantasy role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons as well as video games, is produced via hand-drawn animation. Episodes are created through the process of storyboarding, and a single episode takes roughly eight to nine months to complete, although whole episodes are worked on at the same time. The Adventure Time cast records their lines together in group recordings as opposed to different recording sessions with each voice actor, and the series also regularly employs guest actors and actresses for minor and recurring characters. Each Adventure Time episode is about eleven minutes in length; pairs of episodes are often telecast in order to fill a half-hour program time slot. The series has aired over 130 episodes. Ever since its debut, Adventure Time has been a ratings success for Cartoon Network. As of March 2012, the show is viewed by approximately 2 to 3 million viewers per week. The show has received positive reviews from critics and has developed a cult following among teenagers and adults, many of whom are attracted due to the series' animation, stories and characters. Adventure Time has also been nominated for five Annie Awards, three Primetime Emmy Awards, two Critics' Choice Television Awards, and a Sundance Film Festival Award, among others. In 2013, the series won a Motion Picture Sound Editors Award for the episode "Card Wars". In addition, the series has also produced various merchandise such as clothing, video games, comic books, toys, and DVD compilations. Cast of Characters Jeremy Shada as Finn John DiMaggio as Jake Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum Tom Kenny as Ice King, Gunter, and Magic Man Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn and BMO Olivia Olson as Marceline the Vampire Queen Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess Steve Little as Peppermint Butler, Turtle Princess, Duke of Nuts, and Abracadaniel Dee Bradley Barker as Cinnamon Bun Maria Bamford as Slime Princess, Wildberry Princess, and Hotdog Princess Polly Lou Livingston as Tree Trunks Jeff Bennett as Choose Goose Jackie Buscarino as Susan Strong Justin Roiland as The Earl of Lemongrab and Lemongrab 2 Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow Kristen Schaal as Jake Jr. Erik Estrada as King Worm Ron Perlman a The Lich Genderswapped Characters These Characters appeared in The Fionna and Cake Saga. Madeleine Martin as Fionna Roz Ryan as Cake Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Gumball Donald Glover as Marshall Lee Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen Category:TV Shows